vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Flash (Post-Flashpoint)
Summary In this new timeline, details of Barry Allen's history have changed. He has never been married to Iris West, and instead is in a relationship with co-worker Patty Spivot. Bart Allen is still a member of the Teen Titans as Kid Flash, although their relationship is unclear. Wally West doesn't become Kid Flash and his future version is a speedsters but that ends quick. The New 52 timeline takes a new take and modifies many things on the Flash comics. Such as the Rogues gaining powers, Iris West's brother (Daniel West) as Reverse Flash, and Professor Zoom's time related powers coming from the Speed Force. In the New 52 the Speed Force can give people a variety of powers, much more than it did Post-Crisis. It can give people the power of complete control of atomic structure, being able to go anywhere in space and time instantly, and having the power of controlling someone's age. The New 52 is an excellent way to present the Flash comics. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Barry Allen, Bartholomew Allen, The Flash, The Runner, The Messenger Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely in his 20s Classification: Meta-human, Speedster, Speed Force user Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Durability, Intangibility, Time Travel, Precognition, Accelerated Healing, Enhanced information processing. Attack Potency: Unknown '(Can bypass durability with phasing) 'Speed: At least MFTL. Possibly MFTL+ (Stated that he was swifter than Superman and holds back his speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown (Can bypass durability by phasing) Durability: Unknown Stamina: Has never been shown to be seriously tired in a fight or while running. Has fought people on his level and above without being overly tired. Range: 'Can create long ranged vortexes. Though fights hand to hand and runs around a lot in a fight. '''Standard Equipment: '''Flash ring and Flash suit. 'Intelligence: High, is a forensic scientist and has always shown to have amazing deducing skills. His brain can also create an infinite number of possibilities for a situation by focusing the Speed Force in his brain. Weaknesses: Can get cut off from the Speed Force. Also has been shown to get overwhelmed and panicky in some situations. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' * '''Accelerated Healing: Barry isn't invulnerable nor durable enough to sustain damage however if he is harmed he will heal at high speeds. Any normal wear and tear damage to his bodies are almost instantly healed. * Flight: Barry can rotate their arms and spin their bodies like tops to achieve something of a kind of helicopter flight. However, with practice conduits can even achieve controllable flight if launched at high speeds. Despite their flight abilities they are always faster on their feet. * Increased Perceptions: Barry traveling at incredibly high speeds may miss important events as they run by. The Speed Force grants him enhanced senses that allow him to see, hear, smell, touch and/or taste at an increased speed and understand it as it is processed. * Phasing: Barry can vibrate their molecules so quickly that he can achieve intangibility allowing them to phase through objects. * Supercharged Brain Activity: Barry can access superhuman levels in his brain further than processing information. He can test theories, understand difficult equations and run trial and error in his brain at superhuman speeds. Barry can think of an infinite number of outcomes of a situation if he focuses the Speed Force on his brain. * Vortex Creations: Barry can rotate his arms and cause an incredible amount of wind to burst through his focused funnel. Barry uses this ability automatically when he runs reducing the air currents around his body to low enough levels to no longer inhibit their speed. Creatively, Barry can create tornadoes and gusts with their arms. * Speed Force Drag: Can drag people into the Speed Force and have increased stats and control over his power. Barry can even defy gravity and grab things using the Speed Force lightning-aura. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Categories Category:Flash Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Speed Category:Unknown Tier Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Intangibility Category:Time Travelers Category:Speedsters Category:Comicbook Characters